


bonding moment

by cinderelliecinderellie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Written in 10 minutes, Written in Class, klance, the bonding moment scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderelliecinderellie/pseuds/cinderelliecinderellie
Summary: “We had a bonding moment!”You remember really.(It's hazy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A poem from Lance's point of view about the """ bonding moment""" in episode 6.
> 
> My school's creative writing club is celebrating National Poetry Day (6th October) here in the UK and we got asked to do a poem based off of a scene from a book, film or TV show, and as I am Voltron trash... I just had to do this.

“We had a bonding moment!”

You remember really.

(It's hazy.)

You remember arms around you.

(They're warm.)

You remember a voice begging you. 

(He's desperate.)

“I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope. Don't remember. Didn't happen.”

You're in denial.

(He saved you.)


End file.
